User talk:TurtleShroom/19
---- Why? Why do you always edit the articles I create? I mean, I ain't saying no one can edit them, but why is it always YOU? Or is it with everyone? Well, I'm glad you like Roger Lopez. And if you want to edit another one of my articles, edit Hornietail. --Harry Potter books rule! 08:30, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay.. I sent you a message on Archive 18, telling you to archive your talk. But I also was telling you about an idea. It's good that you archived it but..I kinda need a reply about that idea. --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Metalmanager]] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'talk page']] 09:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Your IRC issue TS- I think I fixed your IRC flags. Sorry to bother, but could you come back on and see if it worked? Thank you! ':)' --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 01:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) EDIT If you edit every article I make, can you expand my article Hornietail? I'm a little lazy to do it... --Harry Potter books rule! 10:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Message from ChordSectorθ, alias Evolutionπ I have come back to this wiki edit specific articles on this wiki pertaining to the classification of specific animals. The first article—of which was in an exceedingly long perception of a suggested progressive medium referred to as "time"—that I have managed to edit addresses the modern classification of a group of mammals once referred to as pinnipeds. Please read the talk page of the article titled Walrus (species) and report this information to other exceedingly active members of this wiki. I would do this myself, but I have not edited this wiki in a while, and other users may not recognize me. —◔ChordSectorθ◕ 16:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I wanted to tell you that I got an Entei,which I nicknamed "ITBURRRRNS",a Raikou and a Suicune which I nicknamed "OVER 9000!"--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I totally agree!!! I forgot to say this before but, I totally agree! Jesus did love us so he died for us! I can't see how other people can't see that. --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 23:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Shipping ZOMG KATAANG ZOMG ZUTARA ZOMG KATAANG ZOMG ZUTARA ZOMG ZUTAANG ZOMG KATARA ZOMG GIANT FRIENDLY MUSHROOM SDKJFHSDKJSDJFDLJFLSJFLSDKFJFDSKDJFKF But seriously now. You wanted me to explain the two cartoons in more detail? Well, "Kataang" is the name of the relationship between Katara and Aang, and "Zutara" is the relationship between Zuko and Katara. The first cartoon depicts Aang and company about to face Fire Lord Ozai (main antagonist)... and then Sokka spots the shipping wars... The second one has General Zhao (a general in the Fire Nation Navy) spotting more shipping wars (noez) through his telescope. The shipping wars on Avatar are so infamous, in fact, that the creators of Avatar themselves made a short called School Time Shipping. Kataang and Zutara are both referenced in it, but the writers went for a non-sequitur and paired Katara with the Blue Spirit (Zuko's alter-ego). I have no idea why. So... yeah. That's Avatar shipping for you, not that I'm an expert on such things, but whatever. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'ALL HAIL THE FRIENDLY GIANT MUSHROOM']]) View this template 22:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Small Dispute Me and MM were having a dispute. Anyway, I'd like you to settle it. MM wants all the characters (Agent (Spy), Doctor (Medic), Weighty (Heavy), Private (Soldier), Explodyman (Demoman), Fireman (Pyro) and Ranger (scout) to be in a video game. Group Castle 2. However, I think thats unoriginal and that they should be In Universe, like literally existing in universe instead of in a video game. Thoughts? --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 23:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC)